User talk:The Mysteryous user
My user page! U will regret if u contact me! 16:44, January 24, 2012 (UTC) Welcome Hello The Mysteryous user, and welcome to the Nitrome Wiki, the biggest Nitrome encyclopedia! We are glad you have join our growing community of users, and we thank you for you edit on the User:The Mysteryous user page. Need help editing? See the Editing Help page for simple instructions on basic Wikia coding or visit the wiki's help tutorial for help on other subjects. You can also easily helpi by adding content to small articles, called Article Stubs, or rewrite an already existing article in the Articles in need of rewriting category, filled with articles in desperate need of being rewritten. Visit for a list of nonexistent articles that have been linked to. Be sure to view this wiki's policy as well as the manual of style while you're here as well. =) If you have any questions or comments, feel free to leave a message on my talk page. Happy editing! -- NOBODY (Talk) 15:40, January 12, 2012 Hello Magikarpoweractivated RE:Trouble Try visiting your blog again. They showing up now. -- 20:25, January 12, 2012 (UTC) RE: About Untesty Actually I didn't really kidnap Untesty the Chisseler actually did it for me but why won't you give me my pet back, it took a long time to make well I don't know if people really liked it but Lilonow said he liked it. But anyways Untesty is mine still. P.S. Why do you keep on insulting me on your userpage? 18:22, January 13, 2012 (UTC) What?? I didn't destroyed Rubble Trouble Moscow page! 18:12, January 14, 2012 (UTC) Oh No problem. :D 18:22, January 14, 2012 (UTC) Word of Advice Hi Mysterous user! Recently, you have been making articles on objects from Rustyard. One problem I am seeing is that you add very little content to pages, on some just the opening sentance. Would it be okay if you added more information? All your articles have only two sentnaces, and are not that big. If you add more content, the articles would be bigger. I had to delete some of your articles becuase they are very small. You can make your articles bigger and look better by adding more content. Hope this helps. -- 18:36, January 14, 2012 (UTC) Signature Hi there. It appears that your signature does not meet the requirements for the wiki's signature policy. You must sign with ~~~~, which will generate The Mysterious user 12:05, January 15, 2012 (UTC). Some users find that a bit drab and make (or request) a custom signature for themselves, like I have. If you would like one, just message me and I would be glad to make you one and help you set it up. If you are already signing with ~~~~, then a different problem arises in that your custom signature (The Mysterious user was here!) does not have a link to your user page or talk page, something that is also mandatory. 12:05, January 15, 2012 (UTC) :Yes, I will be glad to make you one. However, next time someone tells you to do X instead of Y, please do not blatantly disregard their advice; I asked you to sign with ~~~~ or to manually put a link in your signature. :Anyway, please tell me what you want your signature to look like, e.g. colours, borders, and whether you want it to be a "box" signature like most people here have, or a "tablet" like I do. 17:08, January 15, 2012 (UTC) ::AT THE END OF EVERY MESSAGE PUT FOUR TILDES (~~~~). HOW HARD CAN THAT POSSIBLY BE?! ::And as for your signature, I asked you to specify what format you want it in. Would you like a box signature, e.g. Template:Signatures/Santiago González Martín, a tablet signature (like mine), or a simple one, e.g. Template:Signatures/Random-storykeeper? 17:21, January 15, 2012 (UTC) RE: About pictures... Axiy make his with MS Paint, but I make with Photofiltre Studio X. You need the .png images of the characters you want (that can be get of the pages), a background and some patience. You put the background you want, open the files of the characters you want to put (must be .png), copy, and paste in the background, and merge the image with the background. Is kinda hard in the beginning, also sorry if I couldn't explain of a good way, for me is more easy as I use this program for more than 2 years. Sig Policy You must put this code , where there is a box to write. |— The Mysteryous user (talk)}} Then, write four tildes (~~~~) writing Alt+4 four times, when you finish a message, and see what happens! 21:19, January 15, 2012 (UTC) Game Icon Page I was trying to edit the Nitrome game icon page, but you edited it, and I lost all my captions. Could you hold on working on it while I rewrite all the captions? 14:56, January 16, 2012 (UTC) Yes, it works! When you talked in my talk page, you put the sig. Check it if you want. You can see and edit now your sig here (or you can ask me for edit it). Now, you don't have to go to your preferences to change the sig, only go here. :Update: You are not english? Are you spanish? IJZM and me are spanish. 16:20, January 16, 2012 (UTC) :Sure, I can help you! What is the problem (what would you like fixed)? You can trust me; just look at the signatures I made! Of course, you can trust Santi too, he made some as well. 16:33, January 16, 2012 (UTC) Each person, each type of sig Bluefire2 makes tablet sigs. I make box sigs. It's very easy. At the moment, I will make you the box simple, without extra things, and then you can tell me what do you want to add. Ok? 19:16, January 16, 2012 (UTC) RE: About photofiltre I'm not sure of the site, as I've downloaded it a long time ago. Try finding the official site and download from it. Also it has a 30-day trial so you can buy or uninstall and install again when the trial expires. A little message concerning spamming Hello The Mysterious User. Please stop spamming the Castle Corp - Castleware for All Occasions page. What you have been doing - adding something then subtracting it over and over again - is considered spamming, as you are not adding to the page but making unnecessary edits. If you want to get badges without spamming for them, try adding images to pages, or giving images transparency (guides over here). -- 19:14, January 17, 2012 (UTC) RE:Help Did you check if you added the right amount of categories to pages? You can view how many categories/edits/images you need to add to pages to get the badge by scrolling down to the bottom of your user page and looking at a sidebar on the right side of the page. Also, please do not recreate a page that was deleted or redirected. I am also going to have to redirect your "List of Beta Elements in Office Trap" page to List of Beta Elements in Nitrome Games#Office Trap, as there is only one Beta Element in Office Trap, and it should be added to another page instead of having its own page, and the content is already available on the "List of Beta Elements in Nitrome Games" page. A easy way to earn badges is to find pages that lack an image in there infobox (that is the purple-grey box on the right side of pages that has words on them), take the image, and place it on the page. It is very easy to do, as the Nitrome Wiki currently lacks a lot of images for pages. -- 15:45, January 19, 2012 (UTC) Polls To make a poll, paste this code: (place title of poll here (e.g: What is the best Nitrome game?)) (place poll option 1 here) (place poll option 2 here) (place poll option 3 here) Where it says "(place title of poll here (e.g: What is the best Nitrome game?))", where the phrase is (what I just wrote between the " and") is where you place the title of your poll. Where it says "(place poll option 1 here)" "(place poll option 2 here)", "(place poll option 3 here)" is where you place you poll options (poll options being what users can vote on). You can have as many poll option as you want. If you have any trouble, tell me on my talk page. -- 16:22, January 19, 2012 (UTC) Adding categories to pages of users? Pages of users mustn't have categories. At least, the category of the user. Undo this, please. 17:20, January 19, 2012 (UTC) Oh, I undesrtand, trying to win badges If you win badges doing bad things, your points will not count to be an admin and you will not really have the same points as other people that works a lot. 17:24, January 19, 2012 (UTC) :I don't think points from badges (or edit counts) should account for a lot in the adminship selection process in the first place. 14:15, January 24, 2012 (UTC) Polls Concerning polls: NOBODY gave you a bit too much code. As far as I know, you don't need any of the and tags (I don't even know why he put them there), in fact the below will suffice: (place title of poll here (e.g: What is the best Nitrome game?)) (place poll option 1 here) (place poll option 2 here) (place poll option 3 here) 19:39, January 20, 2012 (UTC) Infoboxes Hello Mysterious Mysteryous user, please do not manually add the category Articles needing images to pages. Add infoboxes to them or use Template:ImageNeeded so that a notice may be displayed encouraging users to add an image. That being said, I don't think I've welcomed you to Nitrome Wiki, so consider this my welcome. 00:23, January 21, 2012 (UTC) Code Put this code: GameSteamlands 17:21, January 23, 2012 (UTC) I'm a spelling bee By the way, it's "Mysterious", not "Mysteryous" 14:11, January 24, 2012 (UTC) :Indeed I did I'm currently working on my userpage, it will be completely revamped by tomorrow! 16:49, January 24, 2012 (UTC) ::done. 17:12, January 24, 2012 (UTC) I see Well, that looks great! I'm guessing you're a huge fan of Steamlands, then? If you want to add other distributable games to your page I have added the ones available as links here. See you 'round! 00:32, January 25, 2012 (UTC) Me again Please sign with ~~~~ at the end of every post, do not forget to do so like you did here. 15:46, January 25, 2012 (UTC) RE: The Great Journey ending Ok, what is the ending and where will the guys go to I got an Idea, we make the last chapter ALL about the boss fight. And check out my twitter for my latest updates if you want to. 16:11, January 25, 2012 (UTC) RE: Ending Steamlands It will be very hard but if it doesn't work we can ask NOBODY or somebody else. I failed the first time. 18:21, January 25, 2012 (UTC) Okey-Dokey Fine. I just didn't get the problem with them in the same photo, it's even easily to use (principally in Paint). But there it is: Dungeon Chain.png|The Chain Dungeon Full.png|The Full Dungeon Bye then! 17:06, January 31, 2012 (UTC) Pictures Here they are. Ask me for more stuff at my talk page Second Reply Ok, here is my last one. RE: About Shops Here, you can edit this, tell me if this is the right one. Just click it then you get the full picture 16:23, February 2, 2012 (UTC) RE: About some stuff... Here, the left middle is the engineer. 21:07, February 3, 2012 (UTC) I have picture of ending 12:45, February 4, 2012 (UTC) RE:About tabviews... Look at Axiy news at the first comment but here is another way. Here is an Example only the left you put the name of the page and on the right is the name for the tabview. But the one on the left is a page by itself so you would have to divide your page. But remember you can put as many as you want. Edit this comment and go to Source mode and copy the green thing in source mode then go back to Visual mode. User:The Mysteryous User/PAGENAME|TABVIEWNAME User:The Mysteryous User/PAGENAME|TABVIEWNAME 07:57, February 5, 2012 (UTC) RE: I need stuff again... Well, actually that is very hard and I need to make the curtains and all the stuff, but the mysteryous snow dog's house was mine, why don't you ask first? But you can use it but remember to ask. EDIT2: I edited the room so this is a fanart I can only get this using the Valentine and it was browner so I edited it. 14:33, February 6, 2012 (UTC) RE:Great! Thanks, and yes. 17:22, February 7, 2012 (UTC) Chat Ban Hello, you have been banned for 1 hour for loggin in and out, that is considered spam. If you have a bad connection or problems stop trying to connect. Your ban will stop at 12:40 AM (peruvian time(-5:30GMT)) 16:53, February 14, 2012 (UTC) Unban You have now been unbanned, the next time the ban will last longer, happy chatting http://nitrome.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Chat 17:44, February 14, 2012 (UTC) :I support IJZM. You spammed before other times. 16:55, February 14, 2012 (UTC) : Chat ban You have been banned for spamming the chat, i don't know when you will be unbanned because it's your second time in 1 day. any complains please leave them in my talk an DON'T SPAM 20:00, February 14, 2012 (UTC) Spam Hello The Mysteryous User. IJZM has notified me of your spamming of the chat. Please do not spam the chat any more, or it will result in further bans. The Chat is supposed to be used for talk between users, not as a place to spam. After two hours of this message being posted, your block on the chat will be lifted (meaning, I will take your block on the Chat off, and you will be no longer blocked). -- 20:51, February 14, 2012 (UTC) B civilized or B banned Please do not break the rules for the stories. If you continue doing this, and Axiy notifies me of your continued bad behavior, I will decide whether to block you. -- 20:58, February 14, 2012 (UTC) CHAT You have been unbanned, STOP SPAMMING! 21:19, February 14, 2012 (UTC) You're a Goldcat Award Winning Person! Congratulations. For being the user with the most correct answers, you've been awarded! Here, take this trophy: 11:40, February 15, 2012 (UTC)The Nitrome Yeti